


Tiny Fist 'round Our Hearts

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Happily Ever After, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Babies make everything right as far as Bucky's concerned. Nat likes to pretend she doesn't agree, but she can never keep the act very long.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Tiny Fist 'round Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this dear!

Babies make everything right.

Nat likes to pretend she doesn't agree, but only until their son smiles her way, or makes that special noise that's half a laugh and half a sigh.

Their son is how their life changed, there's no way around it, nor are they looking for one. 

They deserve this. They earned it, and as Bucky once again closes his eyes in a heap of his limbs and Nat's, dead tired and boneless beyond measure, he knows neither of them have ever been this happy before. 

"We really did this, made a family for ourselves, uh?"

"Shhh,"


End file.
